Different
by moonstonemist28984
Summary: Kurt does things a little differently. Starts Season 1 Episode 1, but doesn't follow cannon. Eventual Kurtofsky.
1. 1:So not gay

_I've thought about writing this for a while, and now it's just getting in the way of my other fanfic 'The Way I Feel', so I figured I should just get this out. I can write two fanfics at the same time, I think. So, enjoy!_

x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o

Kurt knew that putting his name on the glee club audition list was a bad idea. Mercedes Jones, the very stylish black girl from his Spanish class was the only name on the list. Mr. Scheuster probably talked her into signing up for the club, just as he had asked Kurt. His hands trembled as he hesitated, pencil almost touching paper. Sighing, he signed his name on the next open line. What's the worst that can happen? He was already at the bottom of the food chain, since everyone thought he was gay. Kurt wasn't gay, though. He had never thought of a guy in a sexual sense. Just as he was about to reach his first period math class, Kurt was shoved into the lockers next to him. He looked up to see Noah Puckerman smirking at him. Finn Hudson, who had been walking next to the bully, shoved his shoulder, "Hey, dude. Chill." The taller boy made eye contact with Kurt and smiled lightly, continuing to his class. Kurt gasped. Dear Gaga, his eyes were beautiful. And that smile…Okay, so maybe Kurt was a little gay. But only a little. Blushing, Kurt shook the thoughts away. He stood and fixed his clothes, walking the rest of the way to class.

It had been nearly impossible to concentrate throughout the rest of the day. The handsome quarterback had been on Kurt's mind all through first and second period. It wasn't until his Kurt was on his way to his third period history class when he noticed Finn talking to a small framed, blond haired cheerleader. Quinn Fabray. Kurt scowled as he walked past the couple. Of course he'd date the head cheerleader. It wouldn't be so bad if he were dating a normal girl. Someone like… "Kurt Hummel!" He turned around and noticed a shorter girl wearing a horrendous outfit walking his way. Kurt shuddered. Rachel Berry. A very obvious fake smile lit up her face, "I'll see you at glee auditions!" He groaned internally, but smiled politely and waved as she walked past. Okay, so glee was _definitely_ a bad idea.

x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o

_I know it's short. I know where I'm going with this, though. Next chapter: Kurt takes a sudden interest in football!_


	2. 2:Cheerios are hot

"That was wonderful, Kurt." Mr. Schuester smiled at him from his seat. "First meeting will be after school tomorrow in the choir room. Welcome to New Directions!" Kurt took a dramatic bow to hide his chuckle when he noticed that 'New Directions' sounds like 'nude erections', then exited the auditorium. While walking towards the door that led to the parking lot, he noticed the mass of football players leaving the locker room, headed out to practice. After sending a quick text to his dad saying he'd be at the school a little longer, Kurt made his way to the bleachers. He had always hated football, but from time to time he'd watch a game with his dad. Male bonding time, or something. Scanning through the players, Kurt noticed Finn, who was chatting with a few of the guys while stretching. He took note that Finn's jersey had the number 5 on it.

Shortly after a very uncoordinated stretch routine, the team ran out to the field, ready to run through some plays. After watching the boys run around after the ball for a few minutes, Kurt noticed the cheerleaders across the field. He shifted his attention to the girls, watching as they practiced flips and high kicks. He sighed as he watched them giggle with each other, but still focused, as to not get yelled at by Coach Sylvester. Kurt suddenly got an idea. What if he became a Cheerio? He could execute a back hand spring or a high kick just as well as any of those girls, and he was probably stronger, so he could perform the lifts with ease. If he were a Cheerio, he could finally get the recognition he deserved, something that could never be achieved by being in the New Directions(though he _did_ love to sing. He could always do both.). Kurt smiled as another realization hit him; if he were to become a Cheerio, he'd get to see Finn practicing every day without seeming creepy. He'd be invited to the after-game parties, hang with the cool kids. Maybe he could be better than Quinn, and have Finn end up falling for him and-

"-urt...Kurt!" He turned his head to see Finn climbing up the bleachers towards him. Blushing violently, Kurt waved shyly, knowing he had gotten caught. The taller boy smiled knowingly as he reached the top row, out of breath. "Ya'know, if you sit over there-" he pointed to another set of bleachers, "you'll have a better view of the girls." Kurt looked at him, disbelief obvious on his face. Finn faltered, "Oh! You were watching us practice. I kind of assumed you were here to see the chicks; you were staring at them almost all of practice..."

Kurt cleared his throat, shifting in his seat uncomfortably. Another light bulb went off in his head, making him sit up with more confidence. "Yeah, I came to watch you guys practice. I guess I just got distracted." Nice save; let him know you're into the same things...even if you're not.

Finn patted his shoulder reassuringly, "No problem, man. I totally understand. Those Cheerios are _pretty_ hot..." He pulled Kurt up by his shoulder, making the smaller boy wince as he thought about the wrinkles that would be there later. Finn motioned for Kurt to follow him down the bleachers, heading back to the school. "Dude, I had no idea you were into football. You just don't seem like the type to be into sports and stuff. I assumed you were like, into art, or music or something."

"Yeah, well, what's not to like about football, right?" He chuckled nervously. They were almost to the locker room now, and Kurt decided to bail before he was seen by Puckerman. Once last idea hit him, and he smiled to himself, glad that his mind chose _today_ to come up with great ideas. Kurt silently thanked his dad for talking about football so much. Before turning to leave, Kurt leaned close to Finn, who looked a little freaked out. "By the way, your kicker sucks." Finn stood in a slightly satisfied but shocked state as he watched Kurt walk to the parking lot, and idea forming in the Frankenteen's mind. Kurt smiled. _'Bingo.'_

x-o-x-o

_So, what do you think so far?_


End file.
